


[Podfic] a paper cut for two

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:17:55, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Dylan reads the news along with everyone else – Zach Werenski, top free agent, is coming home.





	[Podfic] a paper cut for two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a paper cut for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249922) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2kAkxfa)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2IYJY96)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I loved how heartbreakingly lovely this fic was from the first time I read it, and it's been on my to record list ever since. I've copied in addandsubtract's author's note from the end of the fic to give a little more context into this makeup of the Wings if you haven't actually read the fic by now. Thank you to them again for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting.

#### Author's Note:

for the record, all the mentioned red wings players are people drafted by the red wings currently (except jake trouba, obviously). i doubt the roster will ever actually look like this, but we do what we can!


End file.
